


Dress Me Down

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little kinky on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘Wooden Swan Halloween Drabble-Thon’ using the prompt ‘kinky costume sex’.

August trailed his fingers up the inside of Emma’s thigh. His hot breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine and forced a small sigh to escape her lips. Emma reached back to pull his head closer to her, emitting a small noise of approval when his lips pressed into her shoulder.  
  
“We shouldn’t, not here,” Emma said in an unconvincing whisper.  
  
August drew his lips across her shoulder, up her neck, and they eventually found her ear, where he nibbled on her earlobe.  
  
“No one will notice we’re gone, besides, you look so fucking hot in that skirt, how is a man supposed to resist you?” He growled before dipping his fingers into her soaked panties. Emma let out a gasp as he rolled her clit between his calloused fingers. August wrapped his arm around her middle, holding her in place as his deft fingers slid across her opening, gathering her fluids before slipping his fingers inside. As his fingers pumped in and out of her he pressed his thumb against her small bundle of nerves, slowly making her unravel.  
  
Emma dug her fingers into his neck as she bit her lip to keep from crying out as jolts of pleasure ricocheted through her body.  
  
Removing his fingers, August spun her around to face him and pressed her against the door of the tiny bathroom he’d pulled her into. His fingers reached for the strings of her corset, his eyes glued to the spectacular view of her breasts pushed up in the leather garment.  
  
Emma placed her hand over his and shook her head.  
  
“No, it’ll take too long, baby, just-“  
  
Her fingers went for his belt and August hoisted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. He moved his fingers into her hair and once she freed his hard member she helped guide him into opening. With one hard thrust he entered her and her fingers went for his leather jacket, holding onto him as fucked her.  
  
Emma leaned up and bit his lower lip. With another growl, August kissed her harshly, increasing the momentum of his thrusts. Moaning into his mouth, Emma tugged on his jacket, pulling him closer.  
  
They came together minutes later, with Emma biting on his lower lip to contain her cries. When Emma finished riding out her orgasm, August slipped out of her, before carefully setting her down on the ground.  
  
As they fixed their appearances, August looked in the mirror and cursed.  
  
“Damn it, Princess, that’s going to leave a mark.”  
  
Emma slid up behind him, giving his fine ass a squeeze before smirking.  
  
“Well, it’s your fault for being so sexy, Captain,” she purred, moving her fingers over his sexy pirate costume, glad she’d gone for the skirt and not the leather pants for her own, because it made their little bathroom tryst possible.  
  
“Don’t start anything you’re not prepared to finish, Princess, because I will take you away from this party to ravish you properly.”  
  
Emma grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back towards the door, smirking.  
  
“Do you promise?”  
  
August gave her a ‘look’ and Emma put on a pouty face and a voice to match.  
  
“Oh no, Captain, I’m just a princess who can’t defend herself, please don’t hurt me.”  
  
“Goddammit, Emma,” August groaned, kissing her before unlocking the door. “I’ll slip out the back, you tell Ruby that I got sick and we have to leave.”  
  
Emma groped him before kissing him heatedly.  
  
“Good and…August? When we get home, try not to get out of character, I have a lot of plans for this costume.”


End file.
